It's Magic
by sesebabe
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles in alphabetical order.
1. A Lynch

**Aidan Lynch  
**_22 August 1994_

Obviously, Aidan had to work on his dives, because spending large chunks of games knocked out isn't usually a winning strategy. Today it didn't make any difference though, they won it despite his dizziness, and he was leaning on Connolly's shoulder, and the fact that it was Connolly, and not one of the medics, made him so happy that he quite frankly didn't care that he hadn't been the one to catch the snitch. He was pleased for Krum, even. Connolly's proximity was enough for Aidan every day of the week. And they were _champions of the whole bloody world._


	2. Aberforth D

**Aberforth Dumbledore  
**_Winter, 1960s_

He never meant to give his goat the ability to spit fire. It just happened, sort of. And the Hog's Head had looked rather good when on fire. As he sat on a, nowadays rather sooty, stool behind the counter, he scratched his beard and chuckled to himself. Life had been rather dull lately, and as tasty as firewhisky was, there was nothing better than a bit of mischief to liven things up. He wondered how Albus, his gloriously extravagant brother, would look with an army of fire-spitting goats running after him. Oh, wouldn't that be a sight to behold?


	3. Abraxas M

**Abraxas Malfoy  
**_The engagement party of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black_

Abraxas Malfoy saw so much of himself in his son. Apart from the obvious similarities – their impeccably silky hair, their canny ways when it came to business and the dignified manner in which they spoke – there were more subtle things Lucius had inherited from him. The ability to pick out a suitable wife, for one. While observing his son's fiancé from afar – taking note of her astonishing beauty, aristocratic grace and most importantly of how she timidly allowed Lucius to order her around - he smiled. There was no denying that this was a union that gave Abraxas great joy.


	4. Adrian P

**Adrian Pucey  
**_14 April 1996_

Hell, he only had himself to blame. He should have known to stay away from her when he first noticed her rather lovely smile all those months ago, but he hadn't, and here he was, running after her only to wish her a happy 18th birthday.

"Spit it out, Pucey."

"I.. Well I only wanted to… Err, happy birthday."

"And how the fuck do _you _know it's my birthday?"

And so Adrian found himself tripping over his tongue in his hurry to come up with a somewhat believable excuse as to why exactly he did know about Alicia Spinnet's birthday.


	5. Alastor M

**Alastor Moody  
**_Reflecting on his youth._

Alastor Moody was constantly vigilant because the last time he hadn't been, he'd lost his nose. He'd been young back then, and she'd been a fiery tempered one, far more romantic than he'd ever be. And that morning, when he told her he preferred work over her, he should have seen her rage coming but he didn't, and so she left him, making sure he was parted not only from his only ever girlfriend but also from his only ever nose thanks to a particularly nasty bit of magic. A fine nose wasted, just because he'd allowed himself to relax.


	6. Albus D

**Albus Dumbledore  
**_Eureka_

Because of Ginevra Weasley, Albus came to his greatest realisation. Upon defeating Gellert, he'd convinced himself that all truly great men were destined for a life distant from sexual relationships, but the young redhead smashed his theory into a million pieces. So Albus had come up with a new one, one that made more sense. He'd always suspected it, despite what the rest of the wizarding world told him, and the young Weasley girl's love was the only proof he needed. As always, Aberforth had been right all along. Albus was not, and would never be, a truly great man.


	7. Albus S Potter

**Albus S. Potter  
**_A week before the Christmas of 2022_

The evils of mistletoes had always been clear as day to Albus. He wasn't particularly fond of kissing to begin with, and if he didn't even get to choose the girl himself… Ugh. But up until now he'd been oblivious to the evils of female cousins. The scene before him taught him better though, because tightly entwined with the despicable Scorpius Malfoy was Rose, his Rose, his cousin Rose, and she was participating in the kiss just as enthusiastically as the Slytherin was. Scarred for life, Albus left the scene before noting the distinct lack of mistletoes above the couple…

* * *

_AN: _I've got a fair few chapters finished, but I'm not going to post them all at once. The plan is to try and post one each day (will probably turn out to be only three or four a week, I'm not good at getting things done). Also, I'm hoping for some kind of feedback to see if it's even worth continuing this story. So you know, reviews are greatly appreciated!

And if you've got ideas/suggestions for a special character, feel free to tell me.

Love, M.


	8. Alecto C

**Alecto Carrow  
**_Correcting the first essays, September 1997_

There were certain students she'd have to… talk to, as she called it. Certain students who didn't seem to understand the subject at hand, certain students who didn't see the grandeur of their assignments, who didn't acknowledge that there was no place for unworthy and unclean in the restoration of the natural order. A good few seventh years, a couple of younger ones and a fair number of first years. Their age didn't bother her. The younger she got them, the better. Ah, their folly was nothing a good talk wouldn't put an end to. And Alecto Carrow enjoyed… talking.


	9. Alice L

**Alice Longbottom  
**_Three days before Bellatrix strikes_

Frank keeps on telling her that making plans is the most foolish thing that she can possibly do, but she refuses to listen. She wants to raise Neville in a peaceful world, but she makes smaller plans as well, such as trying out that recipe for crumble-pie Lily gave her, painting the walls in the living room bright yellow and taking her son up to Manchester to see his grandparents. She'll just have to wait for things to calm down a bit, what with the war making life rather hectic and unpredictable. For now, she's content with watching Neville sleep.


End file.
